Piranha Training
Piranha Training is the second episode of Boy and Flaming Turtle. Summary While travelling through the forest Jake and Percy hear a bird Pokemon flying after them, they try to escape it but later learn that it is Professor Oak with the Carvanha Jake was attacked by. He gives it to Jake as a present. Jake and Percy must train the Carvahna and then Jake must catch it. Plot Jake and Percy were packing up their camp as Squirtle and Percy's Golduck splashed around in the water. Suddenly they heard the flapping of wings and a cawwing. Percy looked up. 'Jake, I hear a Pidgeot. We had better start running, they are quite vicious when wild' Percy warned. Jake quickly rolled up his sleeping bag and attached it to his backpack, then he grabbed Squirtle and began running. Percy called Golduck and the three ran. Jake held Squirtle in his arms. 'Pidgeot!' shouted Pidgeot. It was right above Jake and Percy. 'Golduck, Hydro Pump, now!' Percy shouted. Golduck rose into the air as a ball of water appeared infront of his mouth. He shot it out and it struck Pidgeot. The Pidgeot flew on, unharmed. 'Need some help?' Jake asked, stopping and putting Squirtle down. 'To make them into strong Pokemon you needd to start them fighting early' Jake reminded. 'Bubble!' Jake shouted. Squirtle began producing bubbles that flew at Pidgeot. 'Pyschic!' Percy commanded. A red light shot from Golduck's gem on it's forehead. Pidgeot began slowly decenting as it got dizzy. 'Ember!' Jake commanded. Squirtles bubbles became flames as they shot at Pidgeot. Pidgeot got slightly burned but ignored them. Then Squirtle accidently began combining the two attacks, Bubble and Ember. Bubbles filled with flames shot at Pidgeot, striking it beneath the wing. Pidgeot crash landed infront of Squirtle. Jake picked Squirtle up. 'Good work' he said happily. 'Uggh!' a human voice grunted. 'Professor Oak?!' Jake and Percy shouted as they watched the professor get off of Pidgeot. 'Yes. Oh, Jake I see you and Percy have met. Anyway, I am here with some good news. Jake, remember that Carvanha that attacked you yesterday? Well, it is much better and we would like for you to train it and possibly capture it' Professor Oak announced. He handed over a Carvanha wrapped in damp sheets. 'Good luck' he said as he got back onto Pidgeot and flew off, out of the forest. 'Hey there Carvanha' Jake said as he lifted the sheet off of Carvanha's face. It used bite to try and nip at Jake's hand but he pulled it away just in time. 'Hey! Don't do that!' he shouted. 'Carvanha!' it shouted back. Jake placed it on the ground where it was immobile. 'Now Carvanha, we are going to help you get back into shape and if you don't calm down and cooperate we are going to release you back into the wild before you are ready so you will be defenseless!' Jake shouted. Carvanha thought about it, then quieted down. 'Wow, you're quite good at cooperating with Pokemon' Percy said, impressed. 'So, how should we train him?' Jake asked Percy. 'We got to get him back into shape by battling around with him. I suggest you bring out Squirtle, it will be good practise for them both.' 'Alright then, Squirtle come here' Jake called. Squirtle who was playing chase with Golduck hobbled over to Jake. 'You ready for this Carvanha?' Jake asked. 'Carvanha!' it agreed. 'Squirtle, pound!' Jake shouted. Squirtle jumped into the air and pounded Carvanha across the face with it's tail. Squirtle returned to Jake's side but then fell to the ground. 'Squuuuiiiirt!' it moaned in pain. 'Carvanha's rough sandpaper skin has given Squirtle a burn' Percy announced from the sideline. While Squirtle was down Carvanha created a shadow ball and shot it. 'Squirtle!' Jake shouted. Squirtle looked up and quickly got into it's shell. The shadow ball hit it, pushing squirtle into a tree. He rebounded and smashed back into Carvanha. 'Squirtle, ember!' Jake shouted. Squirtle began spinning in his shell as he shot out flames. It created a small fire tornado, throwing Carvanha into the water. Squirtle ran and dove into the water. The two began wrestling. Suddenly Squirtle was thrown out of the pond, knocked out. Jake picked him up and started cuddling. 'Golduck, your turn!' Percy called. Golduck ran to the pond and dove in. There were bubbles as the two fought. Suddenly the bubbles stopped. There was no sign of life as Percy walked over to the pond to check everything was okay. Suddenly Golduck jumped out of the pond holding a defeated Carvanha. 'Good work!' Percy congratulated his Pokemon. 'Hey, you know what, I'm kinda hungry. What about you guys? I know Squirtle is!' Jake said. 'I could go for some food' Percy said. 'Golduck!' 'Scyther!' Scyther shouted as it jumped out of it's Pokeball. The two boys sat down enjoying sandwiches. Carvanha, Scyther, Golduck, Hitmontop, Tauros, Treeko, Azurill all sat around eating Pokefood from their bowls. Squirtle sat on Jake's lap sucking on a bottle of PokeMilk. Jessie, James and Meowth sat in the bushes, planning on a way to snatch all of the Pokemon and some food. 'Go, Ekans. Ekans use Poison Gas to distract them. James, get Victreebell to use it's Poison Gas' Jessie instructed. Meowth was controlling a robot. Percy began smelling something. 'Guys, we got to get out of here. Tauros, take Azurill, Carvanha and Squirtle on your back and get out of here. Treeko, follow me' Percy instructed. 'What's going on?' Jake asked. 'Poison Gas, it's Team Rocket' Percy pointed out. 'Treeko, bullet seed!' Treeko began shooting bullets into the bushes but suddenly a net shot out and captured Treeko. 'What!' Jake and Percy shouted in shock. Team Rocket jumped out from the bushes in their machine. There were 10 white balls sticking out from the front. One had a painting of Treeko's face. 'RUN!' Jake shouted as he pulled on Percy's arm. The two ran as the machine chased after them with great speed. Soon they had caught up with the Pokemon, except for Tauros who was charging was ahead. Suddenly a giant red glove shot out from the robot and it grabbed Golduck, Hitmontop and Scyther. It shoved the guys into separate ponds on each side of their path. Tauros turned and saw the robot throwing the guys into the pond. Bewildered it charged at the robot. Carvanha, Squirtle and Azurill jumped off of his back and into the ponds. Tauros whacked into the robot but flew right through one of the circles and his face was painted onto it. Azurill and Squirtle swam under water as Carvanha continued to pop up for a peek. Jake and Percy charged into the robot, almost tipping it. The robot regained balance. 'You brats!' it shouted. The robot whacked Jake and Percy into the pond. Azurill and Squirtle jumped out of the water and shot bubbles at the robot. The robot popped their bubbles and captured Azurill and Squirtle. Carvanha was the only Pokemon left. It was unaware what to do, help it's new friends or swim to the wild where it lived. Carvanha shot a powerful water gun at the robot. The robot began sparking but managed to reach into the water and capture Carvanah. 'NO!' Jake and Percy shouted. 'We have no Pokemon left!' Jake cried! Suddenly a powerful hydropump shot out from behind the robot. It began sparking and turned to see Skitty. 'What's that Skitty doing using a Hydro Pump?' Percy asked. 'It's my mums!' Jake shouted. 'She is using assist.' The robot grabbed at Skitty but she dodged it. Suddenly Skitty bounced at the robot in a ball of water. 'That's a new attack' Jake announced. The robot began sparking as it fell to the floor. It exploded and all the Pokemon flew out of it. Jake held out his arms and caught both Squirtle and Carvanha. Percy pulled out all his Pokeballs and captured his Pokemon. Jessie, James and Meowth quickly escaped the scene. 'Thank you Skitty' Percy announced. Skitty ran off into the bushes. After everyone had settled down, Percy had released all of his Pokemon from their Pokeballs. 'It's time to say goodbye to Carvanha' Percy announced. All the Pokemon began farewelling it as Jake put Carvanha into the water. 'Bye Carvanha' Jake said. Carvanha said goodbye and went below the water. 'Well, where to next?' Jake asked. 'Didn't you want to catch some Pokemon and head off to Cerulean City?' Percy asked. 'That's right!' Jake shouted. Percy recalled all of his Pokemon and the three of them began walking. Suddenly Jake was tackled to the ground by something wet. 'What the?' he asked. He turned to see Carvanha on his back. 'Car-Carvanha!' it shouted. 'Do you want to come with us?' Jake asked. Carvanha nodded. He held out his Pokeball but Carvanha shot a beam at it. 'I think it wants to battle first' Percy realised. Jake smiled as he ruffled up his hair. 'You ready for this Squirtle?' he asked. 'Squirtle-squirt!' it shouted. Squirtle and Carvanha swam in the water. 'Squirtle, pound!' Jake shouted.Squirtle swam at Carvanha, then jumped out of the water and got ready to pound Carvanha. But then it shot a bubble beam to soften Carvanha's skin before pounding. Carvanha swam backwards from the intensity. Carvanha began creating a shadow ball but Squirtle quickly shot an ember. 'Squirtle, bubble and ember!' Jake shouted. Squirtle shot bubbles filled with flames. Carvanha flew out of the water , weakened. 'Go, Pokeball!' Jake shouted as he threw a Pokeball. It landed on the Carvanha and absorbed it. The Pokeball shook and the opening button began glowing red. The ball stood still. 'Good work!' Percy congratulated. Jake picked up the ball and attached it to his belt. 'We caught a Cavarnha!' Jake shouted. Squirtle jumped into the air cheering. FIN! Characters *Jake DeBrino *Professor Oak *Percy Trainers * Villains *Team Rocket Jake's Pokemon *Squirtle *Carvanha Percy's Pokemon *Golduck *Scyther *Hitmontop *Tauros *Treeko *Azurill Other Pokemon Wild Pokemon *Carvanha (Later captured) Team Rocket's Pokemon *Ekans (Jessie) *Victreebell (James) Trainer Pokemon * Professor Oaks' *Pigeot Other *Skitty (Charlotte) Trivia *This episode takes place right after Flaming Egg Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Boy and Flaming Turtle Category:Squirtle